Question: A blue pair of suspenders costs $$10$, and a popular green tie costs $12$ times as much. How much does the green tie cost?
Solution: The cost of the green tie is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of suspenders, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $10$ $12 \times $10 = $120$ The green tie costs $$120$.